1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent Application Publication No. 204118373 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a main portion, a insulator, and a shell. The main portion includes a number of contacts and an insulator supporting the contacts. The insulator has a first groove located around thereof. The shell has at least one hole communicated with the first groove. Glue is flowed through the first groove to seal up the gap between the shell and the insulator and the hole. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 9,088,092 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts received into the insulative housing, a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing, and a cover formed on a rear end of the insulative housing and the metallic shell. The contacts have a number of soldering portion extending rearwardly and beyond a rear surface of the insulative housing. The cover seals the rear surface of the insulative housing. However, this waterproof structure hardly seals up a rear end of the housing and the shell to flow fluid or gas to damage the electrical connector. Insulator formed by glue is too soft to ensure waterproof and control filter. Moreover, the cover preventing dust and lubricating oil are needed to prevent damage sometimes.
An improved electrical connector is desired.